banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Banjo
Bango is a brown honey comb created by Commonware and one of two antagonists on which the Bango-Kazootie series centers. He is always seen wearing a pair of flamboyant yellow shorts, a human tooth necklace, and a prissy blue backpack. Bango made his debutt appearance in ''Diddy Kong Racist'' alongside Tiptup as a heavy (fat) racer with a crazy-ridonculous high top speed and low acceleration before starring in his own game several months later, and has since been the main character of every Bango-Kazootie series game yet. He has returned in the series' latest installment for the Xbox 360. A while back, Bango adopted a breegull named Kazootie, who is often seen seeking shelter in his backpack. The pair has gone on numerous adventures together, the purpose of most of them being to stop the sinister plans of the evil witch Gruntilda. Bango also has a younger sister named Tooty, who lives with him and Kazootie in a house at the bottom of Spiral Mountain. He also plays his namesake instrument, the bongo. However, Bango was not born a Common icon, despite being quickly loved by ka-trillions. He was originally planned to be a small time character in a Super-de-Duper Nintendo video game titled Project Dream. After the Nintendo 64 was released, the game was moved to the new console. However, it was found to be too generic, and a rabbit was planned to become the new main character. However, this too was unsuccessful, so Common tried a game based around Bango himself, which ultimately became Bango-Kazootie. Name origin Bango's name is based on a musical instrument: the bongo. Incidentally, Bango himself is known to be an experienced bongo-player, although the only time Bango was ever seen playing his bongo was during the introduction theme in Bango-Kazooie. Personality Bango is a total wussy. Abilities(thas lyke what he can do and whatnot) Bango cannot run very fast and his jumping often requires some bird-enabled help. When Kazooie leaves the safety of his backpack, Bango can use it in a variety of ways, such as an impromptu sleeping bag or a potato sack, not to mention as his sole offensive weapon. The backpack also seems to have an infinite storage capacity, containing most any items with ease. Bango, being a honey comb, is an excellent swimmer, and has learned how to paddle faster and hold his breath longer. Unlike Kazooie, Bango has the ability to climb structures and grasp ledges with his fingers, allowing access to difficult to reach spots on the duo's adventures. When Bango is paired with Kazooie, he has a lot more skills at his disposal. The duo can perform a Forward Roll (yes, a forward roll is quite an achievement) while running to attack enemies; Kazooie can use Bango as leverage to perform the Rat-a-tat Rap; they can go all like ZOOMIN' through the use of flight pads; and utilize Kazooie's ability to fire different types of eggs. Bango also has access to the powerful magical abilities of his allies, Mumbo Jumbo and Humba Wumba. Depending on the game, one of the two will grant Bango and Kazooie the ability to transform into different creatures, each with its own unique skills and powers. In Bango-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts, the Honey Comb and Bird have forgotten their abilities (HOW?) and instead must battle their arch-nemesis Gruntilda the Witch by creating awe-inspiring vehicles for all sorts of terrain and conditions. With an almost unlimited assortment of weaponry and gadgets to add to these machines, Bango and Kazooie will no doubt be ready for whatever challenges their new adventures may bring. Kazooie is also given a magical wrench used to smack enemies, as well as magically carry objects and turn pipes. She attacks with it from the safety of Bango's backpack. In Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing with Bango-Kazooie, Kazooie pecks Bango on the back of the head and then drops Jiggies on their opponents with her magical wrench. Career Bango's first event of any significance in his life is when he won a pie-eating contest. Bango made his home in Spiral Mountain with Kazootie and his sister Tooty. He was content to live in his small neck of the woods, but the other two bugged him to go on an adventure sometime. In 1997, just before Bango was convinced to have an adventure, he got a phone call from a distressed Timber, asking for help in driving Dispig off his lawn. Bango gladly helped, but didn't think that racing really agreed with him. A year later, Bango finally caved in and planned an adventure with Kazootie and Tooty. The day they were to go on an adventure, Tooty was kidnapped by Gruntilda for her beauty (how pretty can a bear be?), leading to a rescue operation. Normally Bango wouldn't bravely storm into a flying monkey's lair full of bear-smiting traps, but the capture of Tooty and the prodding of Kazootie lead him to go. Using teamwork and a series of moves taught by Bottles (one of kazootie's 4 sisters), Bango saved his sister and buried the witch. However, two months later, the witch's minion Klungo transplanted Grunty's spirit into a time-altering suit. Gruntilda proceeded to capture Kazootie and mess up time, preventing the duo from meeting in the first place. But with the help of some Mumbo magic, Bango was able to give chase, rescue his friend, and beat down Grunty a second time. In the peaceful period that followed, Bango mostly enjoyed life. However, two years later, the witch returned in Bango-Tooie when she was set free by her sisters and Bango's house was destroyed, killing Bottles. Bango sets out with Kazooie once more to stop the witch and her two sisters from zapping the whole island of its dark side of the force to give Gruntilda a new body, and hopeful to find a way of reviving Bottles, and the now undead king of Great Britain. Using Kazootie's sister Jamjars as a teacher, Bango learned how to operate with an empty backpack and use Kazootie as a handgun - which was the definitive moment in stopping Grunty for the fird time. With no ogre to worry about any more, Bango started to fix up his arteries (but gave up halfway through) and live the carefree life. He ate pizza all day and slept all night, leading to him becoming temporarily obese (VERY Nice!). After a while, in 20X8, Grunty came back again. But this time, she was followed by a mysterious being called Borat, who devised a competition to see who will own Spiral Mountain. With his quadruple-chins and obesity magically removed with lipozene, Bango was anxious to earn the rights to his home and got to work. After a long test of vehicular combat, he won the challenge and Spiral Mountain's deeds. Then in 20010, Bango got word of a racing tournament of some sort. He and Kazootie fixed up the 'Bolt Bucket' and went out racing with Sonic and friends. Gallery Da honey comb in his games and stuff Image:banjo-kazooie-58.jpg|Banjo and Kazooie relaxing on the beach at the end of Banjo-Kazooie Image:BanjoDDKR.png|Banjo in Diddy Kong Racing. Image:BanjoDKR.jpg‎|Banjo in his car from Diddy Kong Racing. Image:BanjoHeadRender.jpg|Banjo's head. Image:BKN64.jpg|Banjo and Kazooie with Nintendo 64's logo. Image:Bkoriginal.jpg|Banjo and Kazooie playing their musical instruments. Image:Secrets.jpg|Banjo and Kazooie with the Ice Key and the Pink Mystery Egg. Image:PromotionalPoster1.jpg|Promotional poster of Banjo-Kazooie. Image:PromotionalPoster2.jpg|Promotional poster of Banjo-Kazooie. Image:PromotionalPoster3.jpg|Promotional poster of Banjo-Kazooie. Image:PromotionalPoster4.jpg|Promotional poster of Banjo-Kazooie. Image:PromotionalPoster5.jpg|Promotional poster of Banjo-Kazooie. Image:PromotionalPoster6.jpg|Promotional poster of Banjo-Kazooie. Image:PromotionalPoster7.jpg|Promotional poster of Banjo-Kazooie. Image:PromotionalPoster8.jpg|Promotional poster of Banjo-Kazooie. Image:PromotionalPoster9.jpg|Promotional poster of Banjo-Kazooie. Image:Bk spell.jpg|Promotional poster of Banjo-Kazooie. Image:BKboxart.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie'' box art. Image:BKXBLA.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie'' box art in XBLA version style. Image:BK_XBLA.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie (Xbox Live Arcade)'' cover. Image:BKBetaLogo.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie'' beta logo. Image:BanjoBanjoTooie1.jpg|Banjo in Banjo-Tooie. Image:BanjoBanjoTooie2.jpg|Banjo in Banjo-Tooie. Image:BanjoKazooieTooie1.png|Banjo and Kazooie in Banjo-Tooie. Image:BanjoKazooieTooie2.png|Banjo and Kazooie in Banjo-Tooie. Image:BanjoKazooieTooie3.png|Banjo and Kazooie in Banjo-Tooie. Image:BanjoKazooieTooie4.png|Banjo and Kazooie in Banjo-Tooie. Image:BanjoTooieGang.png|Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo in Banjo-Tooie. Image:BanjoTooieGang2.png|Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo in Banjo-Tooie. Image:BanjoKazooieTooie5.png|Banjo and Kazooie in Banjo-Tooie. Image:BanjoKazooieTooie6.png|Banjo and Kazooie in Banjo-Tooie. Image:BanjoKazooieTooie7.png|Banjo and Kazooie in Banjo-Tooie. Image:BanjoTooieCover.jpg|''Banjo-Tooie'' box art. Image:BT_XBLA.jpg|''Banjo-Tooie (Xbox Live Arcade)'' cover. Image:SeasonsGreetings.jpg|''Banjo-Tooie'' promotional Christmas image Image:BKGRboxart.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge'' box art. Image:BKGRMobile.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge Mobile'' art. Image:BKGRMissions.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge Missions'' art. Image:BanjoMobile.jpg|Banjo and Kazooie in Grunty's Revenge Mobile. Image:Banjo_plane.jpg|Banjo in his plane from Banjo-Pilot. Image:BanjoPilotboxart.jpg|''Banjo-Pilot'' box art. Image:BanjoKazooieN&B.jpg|Banjo and Kazooie in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. Image:BanjoKazooieN&B2.jpg|Banjo and Kazooie in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. Image:Banjo-KazooieN&B3.jpg|Banjo and Kazooie in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. Image:BanjoKazooieN&B4.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' Christmas image. Image:WallpaperN&B1.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' box art wallpaper. Image:WallpaperN&B2.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' wallpaper. Banjo flying around Spiral Mountain. Image:WallpaperN&B3.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' wallpaper. Banjo going to Klungo's Arcade. Image:WallpaperN&B4.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' wallpaper. Banjo in Nutty Acres. Image:WallpaperN&B6.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' wallpaper. Banjo fighting Mr. Patch in Nutty Acres. Image:WallpaperN&B7.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' wallpaper. Banjo and Kazooie swinging in Showdown Town. Image:WallpaperN&B8.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' wallpaper. Banjo sailing in Nutty Acres. Image:WallpaperN&B9.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' wallpaper. Banjo flying around Nutty Acres' volcano. Image:WallpaperN&B5.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' Banjo and Kazooie's official website wallpaper. Image:WallpaperN&B7.jpg|Banjo and Kazooie swinging in Showdown Town. Image:Thumbofnutsandboltswallpaper.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' characters wallpaper. Image:Special1.jpg|Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo Jumbo. Image:Special2.jpg|Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo Jumbo confused as Gruntilda laughs and Piddles view. Image:Special3.jpg|Banjo, Kazooie, Bottles, Trophy Thomas, Gruntilda and Piddles Image:Special4.jpg|Banjo, Kazooie, Klungo and Mr. Fit in a plane race. This is the Soundtrack cover too. Image:BKNBNABox.jpg| Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts NA box art. Image:BKN&Bboxart.png| Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts EU box art. Image:N&BPlatinumHits.jpg| Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Platinum Hits box art. Image:NBJapaneseBoxArt.jpg| Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Japanese box art. Image:BanjoKazooieBultBucket.jpg|Banjo and Kazooie in the "Bolt Bucket" from Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing with Banjo-Kazooie. Image:4193043056 fdeae38af2 b.jpg|''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing with Banjo-Kazooie'' box art. Image:RareChristmasCard.jpg|Rare's Christmas Card. Image:RareChristmasCard2.jpg|Rare's second Christmas Card. Merchandising Image:DSC00278.JPG|A Banjo and Kazooie doll. Beta designs Image:Banjobetadesign02.jpg|Another beta drawing of Banjo. Image:Banjo-kazooie-3d.jpg|Banjo in Boggy's House in a beta image of 'Banjo Kazooie 3D'. Image:banjo-kazooie-beta-0s.jpg|A beta image of the Banjo-Kazooie box art. Note how it looks similar to the XBLA version's cover art. de:Bango Category:Characters Category:Characters who break the fourth wall